inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahoro Tadashi
(Midfielder) |number= 9 (Genei Gakuen) 3 (Resistance Japan) |gender= M |element= Wood |team= Genei Gakuen Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Kazuma Horie Ayahi Takagaki (young) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 033 (GO)}} Mahoro Tadashi (真帆路 正) is the captain and a midfielder for Genei Gakuen. In episode 14, he appeared as a defensive midfielder for Resistance Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A stony-faced striker. Likes to subvert the opponent's expectations."'' Appearance Mahoro has fair skin and light brown eyes. He has short cardinal hair with curled bangs and long sideburns. He is also tall in height. Background When he was young, his first friend was actually Amagi Daichi. On the day they first met, he wanted to play with a bunch of kids but they didn't care to talk to him. Amagi the talked to him and said that both of them should play together instead. Thus, the duo became close friends. Throughout their childhood, he protected Amagi from bullies because he wanted to make him happy. One day, he met Kousaka Yukie and also became friends with her. Along with Amagi, the three were known to be the best of friends. However, Mahoro stopped talking to Amagi because he was afraid that bullies were going to target him. In the match between Genei Gakuen and Raimon, Mahoro called Amagi a coward who couldn't face reality. By the end of the match, Amagi stopped Mahoro's Maboroshi Shot with Atlantis Wall, making him confess that he was the one who was the coward who couldn't face reality. Plot GO He first appeared in episode 33 and talked to Amagi in the rain along with Kousaka. He confronted Raimon in the Holy Road at Pinball Stadium and scored all the three goals with his hissatsu, Maboroshi Shot. In the match, his coach said that he should concentrate instead thinking about things other than the math. At the end of episode 34, he harshly tackled Hamano Kaiji because he stole the ball from him, which was stolen before by Shindou. As he approached Amagi after he scored the third point with Maboroshi Shot, he stated that Genei Gakuen had to win at all costs in order to proceed with Fifth Sector's soccer. Amagi then asked him if that was truly his soccer. In episode 35, he used Genei no Dalamanglass and Dancing Ghost to pass Nishiki's keshin and successfully succeeded in doing it. After that, he shot with a normal shoot and Raimon blocked it along with Amagi's Viva! Banri no Choujou, Kariya's Hunter's Net and Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. Later, he was surprised by Raimon's goalkeeper change. After that, Maboroshi Shot was finally blocked by Amagi's new hissatsu, Atlantis Wall. Mahoro then realized that he was the one who was wrong and even complimented Amagi for stopping his shoot. At the end of the match, Genei Gakuen lost with a score of 4-3. After the match, he, Amagi and Yukie talked with each other outside of the stadium and Mahoro explained why he didn't want to talk with Amagi and why he protected him. Galaxy He first appeared in episode 1 along with his team, to be selected as a possible representative for Japan. Afterwards, he reappeared in episode 14 as a defender for Resistance Japan. He scored the second goal for the team, with Maboroshi Shot. After "crushing" Inazuma Japan as per Kuroiwa's order, they left. Character Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Mahoro, you'll need to have: *'Photo': Small Cruiser (near the river at the riverbank in Inazuma Town) *'Item': Needless Fang (dropped by The Troodons near Torb's Home) *'Photo': Spell Book (in King Arthur's era, at Glynn Village's shop) *'Encounter': Meet Mahoro! (at the technique shop near Inazuma Town's mall) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you need to have recruited at least three other players from Genei Gakuen. Stats |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 125 *'TP': 183 *'Kick': 106 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Technique': 134 *'Block': 98 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 83 *'Catch': 51 *'Lucky': 89 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 96 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 104 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 96 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 104 Hissatsu |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Dimension Cut' *'SH Extend Zone' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Screwdriver' *'SH Disaster Break' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Kumo no Ito ' *'SH Disaster Break' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Dimension Cut' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Genei no Dalamanglass' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Genei no Dalamanglass' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Genei no Dalamanglass' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Genei no Dalamanglass' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Amagi Daichi' **'SK Kick Plus 20' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Incarnates' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'HR All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' *'Dark Heroes' *'Groves N' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Gallery Young mahoro cute.png|Young Mahoro. Young Mahoro protecting Young Amagi GO 35 HQ.png|Mahoro protecting Amagi from bullies, when they were children. Mahoro Vs. Amagai GO 35 HQ.png|Mahoro vs. Amagi with... Amagi winning GO 35 HQ.png|Mahoro losing the battle. Mahoro & Amagi after the match.png|Mahoro and Amagi talking to each other. Mahoro Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Mahoro introducing himself as a member in Resistance Japan. Trivia *He's the third player to score a hat-trick in Inazuma Eleven GO (the first being Yukiji Keiichi, the second being Nishiki Ryouma and the fourth being Amemiya Taiyou. *His dub name is a reference to Harry Houdini, a famous illusionist. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Galaxy characters